His Reasons
by MidknightDiamond
Summary: Oneshot ! This is a different view giving the reasons for why Seto Kaiba is the bastard he is. Rated for suggestive material and language. Read, Review and Enjoy!


First of all, I obviously don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.

Secondly, I have no idea what possessed me to write this story, it was just something that came to me and I said what the heck and was typing before I knew it.

Now then, most of this story is based on the events that occured in the mangas, but not all of it as I haven't read all the mangas yet. I have taken some liberties with some of the details of the characters' pasts, but then again that's what a fanfiction is for. I tried to keep the character OOC to a minimum.

Lastly, I started this story sort of in the middle. There is a whole tale that could be told of events that led up to it, but I wasn't sure if anyone would be interested in reading it. So I suppose after people get a taste of this, if it's recieved well, then maybe I'll write the prequel. If not, well, hopefully people will just enjoy this little oneshot for what it's worth.

Thank you.

* * *

The bell that signaled lunch rang out as music to hundred's of students that rushed about to collect their food and secure their spots for the short reprieve from the monotony that was high school. Through all the chaos in the courtyard, one table stood untouched; and it would remain that way until its usual occupants came to fill it. Soon enough a fair skinned young man with shoulder length white hair took his seat and awaited his companions. He didn't have to wait long before the dissonant, clattering mass of walking mayhem known as his friends arrived. Ryou Bakura watched as slowly the six made their way over. His soft smile faded into a wince as disaster unfolded before him. In the lead were Yugi Mutou and Anzu Mazaki. The pair looked frazzled and were rolling their eyes at the two behind them. With their respective meals in one hand, Katsuya Jounouchi or 'Jou' and Hiroto Honda were having some sort of shoving argument. That in of itself wasn't so bad, but they were getting dangerously close to knocking into the pair behind them; Seto kaiba and Aurora Crawford.

Aurora was a bit of an enigma, to say the least. She'd come to the school only this last year, their senior year, but both Bakura and Kaiba had known her previously. She'd formerly attended a private school in London where Bakura had gone briefly before he'd transferred and Kaiba, well; he'd apparently been dating her for a little over a year now. None of them could figure out for the life of them how that happened, or for that matter how she put up with him, but they didn't complain. Her constant presence forced him to be a bit more social and she could usually curtail his more sour moods. At times she seemed like a female version of the CEO and yet usually she was every bit as friendly as the rest of the group. None of this was as unusual as her family though. Aurora was none other than the half-sister of Maximillion Pegasus, yet the only similarities she shared with him were the telltale silver hair and his presence and charisma. After all, one had to be pretty damn charming to melt ice like that.

Everyone, save Jou and Honda, had taken their seats; idle chatter started up between the four since a seemingly furious Kaiba was pretending that the world didn't exist except for the laptop he continually scowled at. No one was even paying attention to what had started the friendly argument, it didn't matter as it was a near daily occurrence, they did however, notice when Honda's smack to the back of Jou's head sent him stumbling off balance and right into Kaiba. Yugi winced, Anzu covered her eyes and Bakura shook his head sadly.

"Damn it, mutt! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Anyone that had claimed Kaiba was emotionless had apparently never seen him angry. Icy blue eyes were filled with fiery rage as he scrambled to his feet, hauling Jou up with him; the offensive laptop momentarily forgotten until Aurora retrieved it.

"Calm down, Kaiba. Shit, it ain't like I 'asked' him to shove me into you." The blonde steadied himself pushing away from his moody classmate and dusting off his clothes. The brunette was about to snap at him again when another voice cut him off.

"How about 'All' of you cut it out? You two," Aurora gestured to indicate Jou and Honda, 'stop screwing around and acting like you're at elementary recess or something. And you,' now she turned to face Kaiba; her sapphire eyes every bit as defiant as his, "really shouldn't be trying to work through lunch when you know damn well that it's not going to happen."

"Don't you dare presume to lecture me as if you were my mother." He grabbed for the laptop she held only to have her pull it away. "And give me that back. Now!" No one else dared step between the two, that would've just been plain suicidal.

"I'm not lecturing, Seto, I'm only stating what should be painfully obvious by now. And you aren't getting it back until I see what the hell has you in such a temper this time." Another grapple for the laptop ensued, but this time Kaiba came out the victor.

"It's none of your damn business,' he snapped and turned to head towards the parking lot, rather typical, but paused as Aurora snapped back.

"It damn well 'is' my business if I'm going to be the one putting up with this for the rest of the day." He only half glanced over his shoulder before replying, venom lacing every word.

"Not anymore, you're not." And that was that.

Aurora rolled her eyes and sighed. It was going to be another one of those days and probably nights. Without hesitation she turned back to her friends and resumed her seat. "So, where were we again?" Just as if nothing had happened. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Honda had the courage to speak up.

"Tell me again why the hell you were going out with that jerk?"

"Yeah! How the hell can you put up with that shit and him treating you like that? I mean, if anyone ever and I mean 'ever' pull that crap with my sister I'd pound 'is face in."

"Am, Honda. Am going out with and it's simple really. I put up with it because I understand why he does it."

"Yeah well, that didn't sound much like an 'am' to me."

"Aurora," finally a new voice, one of reason no less, spoke up in the form of Yugi. "What exactly do you mean by you understand why he does it? That doesn't sound like it would make it any less wrong to me."

"Well, I mean just that and it might not make it right, but it, well, it's difficult to explain. If anyone else ever did half of those things, I'd be in agreement with Jou, I'd beat the shit out of them, but Seto's got reasons, damned good reasons I'm afraid. Besides, in the end he'll apologize, he always does in his own way, even if it doesn't involve saying he's sorry."

"I still don't get it."

"Big surprise there, Jou."

"Shut up man, you calling me stupid or something?" And it would seem they would be back to fighting once more, fortunately though the bell rang ending the new argument.

"All right guys, how about this? My place, after school. I'll see if I can't give you a better insight into the mind of Seto Kaiba and why anyone would be willing to put up with him, even if he'll probably kill me for it."

"Oh this oughta be good, finally a reason for why he's such a jerk all the time." They all agreed and headed back to class, if nothing else it would prove and informative and interesting evening.

Later that day, once everyone had gotten settled in the various plush chairs, couch or even beanbags on the floor, Aurora curled up in the corner of the couch, facing the group.

"All right everyone; get comfy because this is going to be a very long story." That received a few mutters and grumbles from Jou and Honda which were answered by playful thwacks from those that could reach them until she had silence again. "Close your eyes; I want you to focus on what I'm saying, not each other or anything else. This works much better that way and don't drink too much soda because I'm not pausing for you to use the restroom; I'll lose my train of thought. Seto told it to me in this way so that's how I'm going to tell you. Jou, so help me if you fall asleep, you will regret it for the rest of the year if not longer." They all nodded, Jou gulped and then one by one they closed their eyes. When she saw that they were ready, she began.

"Imagine that you're five years old. You wake up in the middle of the night, some terrible nightmare. It doesn't matter what it is; that you're surrounded by snakes or some crazy person trying to hurt you, it's still terrifying. You wake up sweating and shaking but you don't scream. Why? Because if you do, you'll wake up the infant in the crib just a few feet away. So you sit there, shaking and trying to calm down, remembering what your mother used to say to relax you and get you back to sleep but nothing helps. Soon enough your attempts at peace are interrupted by a shrill cry from the crib. The child is awake, probably needs changed or is hungry. A glance at the clock tells you it's three in the morning but that doesn't matter, you know your father is awake anyway. So you slip out of bed, leaving the crying child as you move down the hallways to the study where the door is cracked open and there's a soft light coming from the room. You poke your head in and tentatively ask your father for help. You tell him the baby is crying and needs to be taken care of, but he still says nothing. This is all he does anymore, ever since the funeral. He doesn't seem to know you exist, doesn't seem to care that there's a crying child somewhere. You vaguely wonder if he's willing himself to die, yes, at five you already understand that he's that upset. A sigh leaves your lips and you head back to your room to take care of the baby. It's hard, it's confusing and you don't get it right the first few times but you learn. You have to learn because you're the only one that cares anymore. That is life for now and for the future. As he grows, you teach him, you play with him and chase away his nightmares.

"Now, four years later you once more stand in a cemetery, this time with a little boy at your side who won't stop sobbing. You can't stand to hear him cry, but you won't make him stop either. He needs this. Your own tears never come, you can't allow that. It would just make him more upset and that's the last thing in the world that you'd dare do to him. Somewhere in the back of your mind you can't help but wonder if the car accident was an accident or not. At nine years old you comprehend perfectly the concept of suicide. He was so depressed for so long, he didn't want to live, you know that, but did he really stop caring about you as well? Did you matter so little that he would choose death over his own child? You'll never know the answer, but the question will never go away either.

"You've been living with your aunt and uncle for a few months now. They aren't bad, certainly not as inattentive as your father but they don't seem to like either of you very much. Still, it's nice to have help with your brother for once and not have to do everything yourself. Then it happens, again. One day he comes home and they celebrate, why? Oh, it seems they've finally been given your inheritance; that just assures that you'll both be well taken care of right? Surely it does. The next morning they tell you to pack; you're going on a trip. You know something isn't quite right but say nothing and somehow it doesn't surprise you when they leave you at the orphanage. They just wanted the money and now they've got it and abandoned you. Looks like all good things do come to an end. He's crying again, he doesn't understand why they're leaving and why they won't take you home with them this time and you don't have the heart to explain it, after all he'll understand when he's older anyway.

"Everyone at that place is a stranger, some good, some bad but you know now that you can't trust any of them. Your brother has made a few friends and you're happy enough to spend the time learning and playing with him. He's gotten over it, he smiles and that makes you smile too, but you can't stay here forever or you'll never get anywhere. You've seen what happens to poor people, to the people that don't have families to pay for good education. So you develop a plan. A game, one you're very good at. It doesn't matter that he's the best; you'll beat him by any means. You have to and you do. Now your future is set. He's rich, you'll go to good schools and while you know he doesn't like you, at least you won't end up on the streets.

"It doesn't take long for you to regret your decision, but you'll never admit that. Revenge is something you've come to learn intimately. He's so angry at you for beating him, for making him take you in. The days are long, the lessons hard and the beatings for getting an answer wrong worse. You made the mistake of crying once, once. That shouldn't have been a crime; after all you were just a child and he's a full-grown man, it hurt to be hit. That night you learned what real pain was, what real humiliation was and you knew something precious broke. It shattered before you ever got the chance to explore what it really was. Innocence. He took away everything he could, showed you how to be cold and cruel, and tried to keep you from the one thing that you truly loved, but he couldn't completely erase that no matter how hard he tried. Soon your goal became just to keep him away from your brother and you gave into whatever sick desires he wanted because the threat was always 'What will it be, you or your brother?' There was no question, no choice. It was you of course. But as all good things come to an end, so must the bad. It took time and you had to do terrible things, you even used the one you loved, but you got rid of him; the monster was no more and now you're in control. You destroy everything he built. All the machines of death and destruction; all gone. Instead you make games. That was always your dream; yours and your brother's to make things that would make people happy. Now you can. Is this how freedom is supposed to feel?

"Freedom. What a strange concept. The work was certainly not freedom, not completely but it had its perks. The money was nice, but the work was hard and kept you from your brother. Soon you started to realize that you were losing yourself, so you turned back to an old love. Your Duel Masters cards, the one thing that had kept you sane all those years. They weren't very good ones, but your collection was growing and now, now you could get your dragons. Those beautiful dragons that you always knew would carry you way from agony one day. Your shining beacon of hope. You had to have them and so you sought out to acquire them by any means necessary and you did, all except the last.

"You found something that is yours and yours alone and it's not something he made you. These wins, victories are your own and you revel in them. Then the unthinkable happens; one day you lose. And you don't lose to someone you've faced before who has improved their skills or deck. No, you lose to someone that you've never heard of before. A classmate, a nobody, an obnoxious little shrimp who you never even knew had the faintest clue how this game worked. How in the hell could this happen? You cannot understand it, you cannot fathom it and to make matters worse he has your dragon. This will not suffice. Someone has shattered your world, broken the only thing that ever meant anything to you aside from your brother and he will pay. You learned revenge well from that monster so you plot and you scheme and you come up with the ultimate game. It will kill them, but what do you care? He showed you death, so you'll return the favor.

"The game is a sadistic piece of work and you've completely lost all sense of reason and quite possibly sanity as you design it and lure them into it. It's fascinating watching the mice run through the maze and at first you're amused that they're doing so well. At first you're glad that they haven't fallen for any of the simple deaths you've designed because you want to be the one to take them down. No, you don't care about those little friends of his; you want to be the one to take him down. Now the stakes have been raised, your little brother has decided he wants his revenge as well, he's taken after you and you never even noticed; but no matter, you know he'll lose. He's not as good as you. You haven't even given a thought to what will happen to him when he does, it doesn't register that when he does you'll be torturing, perhaps killing him as well. You're too blinded by your need to repair your shattered existence.

"Thankfully, when he does lose he's saved; but you didn't do it 'he' did. Another reason to hate him and yet, shouldn't you be thankful? No, there is no time to think about that, it's your turn and this time you will prevail. Only you don't and this time you don't get off easily. You're not sure what he's done to you but suddenly you're trapped in this dark place. All around you are pieces of memories, pieces of yourself? It doesn't make any sense and it's not pleasant. You're forced to relieve and remember everything in your past; you have to put it back together only there aren't many nice pieces in that puzzle. You cannot fathom how long you've been like this, how long you've been working on this puzzle but after a while something calls out to you. A dream? A vision? You're not sure but your dragon is there. That beautiful dragon is calling out to you and you snap back to reality. You're in the mansion, but where's your brother? What happened? Something is definitely wrong with this picture. All thoughts of revenge are completely forgotten as panic settles in your heart.

"It doesn't take you long to find out that your brother and your company is in trouble. Damn incompetent bastards. They will pay for this. You've been betrayed by those close to you; you should've headed his advice better and not trusted them. Your brother, he's what's important now. You know you've fucked up, royally and badly and by god you will be the one to save him and probably spend the rest of your days apologizing. Your pride doesn't like that very much but it can go to hell and you'll argue with it once he's safe at home. So ignoring the protest of those around you who think they know better you set off to get him back from that maniac.

"So far so good, you've not fallen to their traps, as if you could ever be that stupid but you can't curse whatever 'fate' might exist as you reach the island. Why did that damned shrimp and his friends have to be the first person you run into? And he's got your deck? Talk about adding insult to injury. A thanks muttered, it's the least you can do for them keeping your dragon's safe. This changes nothing though; you still hate him but now you at least can respect him as a rival. That doesn't mean you won't destroy him someday; that goal doesn't change. Why are they lecturing? You were trying to leave somewhat peacefully, but no…that damned mutt had to open his big mouth. Fine, then you'll simply crush him and try out your new toy at the same time. At least he can be useful for once.

"Now that that's done, you make your way to the bastard's castle, so what if you have to threaten to shoot a few people and cut off one guy's head, it's worth it. Except that it doesn't get you into the castle. God damned son of a bitch. You have to duel the shrimp and win to get in? For the love of…can that moron make this any more complicated and annoying? Probably, it's best not to think about it now. The towers of the castle, it's a rather lovely view, pity that you don't have time to enjoy it. You're losing again and that just cannot happen, so you make a desperate threat. You're ready to back it up; after all you don't have a reason to live if you can't save him. This is something you must do. Will he call your bluff? You doubt it; he's too hung up on this friendship and loyalty thing. And, they're lecturing again. Damn those stupid idiots. Do they not realize that the last thing you're being is selfish right now? This isn't revenge, this isn't about some title, it's your brother's life on the line. He gives in, you knew he would and you win. Of course they're going to curse, that's all the cheerleaders seem to be good for, but it doesn't matter. You have bigger things to worry about because you know that the bastard waiting for you inside is more dangerous than you've let on so far.

"What kind of sick fucking joke is this? He'll face you using your new invention only if he can use your brother against you? You don't fucking thing so. But that means…giving up your advantage. But you can't face your brother; you have already hurt him too much. Damn it, damn it, damn it. You finally give in and face him like he wants and somehow, you aren't too surprised when he beats you. What did surprise you was the shrimp and his puppies supporting you, giving advice? Well, in a way anyway but once again there is just blackness. This time there's no torture from past memories, just blackness and it doesn't seem to last too long. You wake up in a cell, is it over? It must be that damned shrimp won and saved your ass, but what about your brother's? You have to find him. It's no small relief that he's happy to see you, he doesn't hate you and you refuse to let go for many long minutes. As much as you want to get off this island you don't want to let go. Finally you have to though and why you give in when your brother asks you to help the geeks you don't know, but at least everything is over and you can get your life straightened out again.

"Or so you thought. Now you have a crazy woman spinning tales about ancient pasts and destiny and all that nonsense. She sounds like the shrimp and his friends. Nevermind that though, she gives you a damned rare and powerful card. There's more? You can use them to get your title back, so this time you throw the tournament. This was supposed to be simple. You duel others, you take their cards and you win. But no, that would be asking just too damned much. Now you have these idiots that hacked your system, entered themselves and are terrorizing people. To top it off, one of the morons has one of the cards you need and he's got the shrimp on his knees. He damned well better not give up or so help him…and you tell him so. He wins, lovely, now he has the card. You'll get it later. And while we're on the subject, what fucking moron decided it would be a good idea to kidnap your little brother again? You might have to kill someone for this…and now you have to work with the shrimp, seems his geeks are in trouble too. Someone is definitely going to regret this.

"All right, brother back, geeks still in trouble and you're helping them why? You're going soft, you just know it. Might have been amusing to watch the mutt drown but you can't say you're surprised his sister saved his sorry ass. You would've done the same for your brother. Now then, the real fun begins.

"You don't know who invited this insane group of weirdoes onto your ship and you really wish you knew why they all had to be psychotically insane. Shit even you weren't that bad with Death T, well…maybe, but nevermind. They're talking about that fate, destiny and ancient Egyptian crap again. Can't they just shut the hell up and duel already? Hmm, finally the third card comes into play. You hope this is getting recorded like you ordered so you can study this damn card. Ah good, it came out well, now just to translate the…text. Why the fuck can you read this? You know a lot of languages but this is 'not' one of them. That's it, they've driven you insane. You've officially lost your mind, though while you're at it, you might as well memorize this summoning just in case.

"You're starting to think this random lottery of opponents wasn't such a good idea. You have to face that damn woman who just absolutely refuses to shut the hell up about this spirits and Egyptian crap. Doesn't she get it through her head that you don't believe in any of that shit? No, you can't explain why the shrimp changes when he duels and yes you've noticed that, you'd be stupid not to, but it sure as hell isn't magic; such a thing doesn't exist.

"You have officially fucking lost your mind. All was going well, you were set to destroy her with the card she gave you and then something happened. She got in your head or something; you don't know what that vision was but…it wasn't normal. It wasn't natural and you think… it saved your ass. You don't know what would've happened if you had followed your original plan, would you have really lost? Would she have been correct? You don't know but you suppose you're glad that vision changed your mind; at least it seemed to shock the hell out of her and having that smug look wiped off her face was well worth it. Besides, it's not as if you have to actually tell anyone about this little madness.

"More crazy people, you know they're starting to rub off onto you, but at least this round is over. Now it's onto the island and my triumph. Problem. Why are you not surprised that something else is going wrong? You don't know who this bastard is but he really is going to regret it. You're trapped in a virtual world. Your virtual world, to be precise and to top it off this little shit is taunting me with images of your past? Who the fuck does he think he is? The geek squad is running around here too…and those fucking bastards that tried to help take over your company. Oh this just gets better and better. You swear if this keeps up you're seriously going to consider killing someone this time. They've taken your brother again. What the fuck is with people taking him? He's a good kid, a sweet kid…he doesn't deserve this hell. You don't even want to know why it was one of the shrimp's friends that did it and why his voice seems to be coming out of a monkey. There's no time to even contemplate it either, You have to destroy this insane freak and get your brother back.

"Now the peons are gone and…he's claiming to be that monster's son? He's dead, he's fucking dead. They're both dead for all the hell they've put you through, for taking your brother and for letting the damned geek squad know about your past, any of it. So help you if they pity you for this. Okay, he's just added insult to injury. As if taking your brother wasn't bad enough now he has to use him as a shield and turn him against you? You're going to lose to this green haired freak because you can't attack your brother, You can't. Please, if there is a god, something…let this madness end. You don't even care about the stupid duel anymore, you have to get your brother back and they're helping. You'll contemplate that later, the important thing is it works and he's running back to you. Then, nothing. What the fuck just happened and why am you suddenly holding your brother in your arms and where's your deck? The shrimp…he beat him after…you got turned to statures? And he expects you to believe this? Maybe, it's VR after all; it's not outside the realm of possibility. Now to get out of here…why are you…oh fuck, not 'him'! Anyone but HIM! You're still not surprised and now you get to kick his ass again. 'Shit, old man if you couldn't beat me at your game what the hell kind of idiot do you have to be to think you can beat me at mine?' A pretty big one obviously since he just lost.

"We're out and the tournament is back on track. You're not going to question how the fuck we got out, why the hell you trusted the shrimp or why the thing that calls himself your step brother helped you, it's over. Now you can finish what you started. Or not. You set this up so perfectly that you could beat the shrimp, get his card and then take on that other moron for the last of them. Instead he beat you…again. You're getting so sick of this you almost wonder if you even give a damn about beating him anymore. Is it worth it? Oh now that's funny, the mutt of all people thinks he can beat you? Well at least it's a fight you don't have to think about to win, though you take definite exception to that wench telling you that you should help her precious 'pharaoh'. Fine, you'll help him. Let's see if he can use what you've given him correctly. Apparently so. The looks on their faces when you inform them you're blowing up the island was priceless. You should do that more often.

"You love your new toy and as you and your brother fly off to another new start. You can't help but feel a bit relieved as you watch the island destroyed. The past is finally gone. There's a bit of a weight lifted from your shoulders and somehow you actually feel a bit better.

"Why? Why you? Can't people just leave you and your company alone for one damned minute? That crazy cartoon freak is 'not' getting your company. You'll have to break your promise to your brother but this sabotage of your company with these so called 'real' monsters will stop now. The only problem is, it's an imposter. You've heard of some sick shit but who in their right mind would want to pretend to be that poorly dressed cartoon-obsessed twit? Apparently someone who's decided his woes in his life are your fault? You knew people were stupid but shit. How in the hell is something your stepfather did 'your' fault? Did you not destroy all the arms and weapons that he used to make? Did you not completely revamp the company to do something better? For the love of god, Kami, Buddha or anyone else for that matter, you're not even his real son. You've never been more happy to admit you're adopted and you do feel for this guy's plight, You'd be pissed off losing your brother as well. Hell you have been, but it's not your fucking fault. Hell, you even offered to help him find him and this guy doesn't give up. You don't know how he's cheating with these strange cards and oh hell, some new vision. You really have gone insane, though you can't say you don't like the new card.

"You're even less pleased that the duel was a draw, and more annoyed that now you have to go talk to the cartoon freak himself to find out what's going on. 'Kill me. Please someone kill me.' You inwardly beg. You get to his office and the geek squad is there. Do they stalk you to try and make your life difficult or maybe you're just cursed. Either way, the bastard's not here, you don't really care what's going on and that damned toon world room was just a bit too disturbing. You'd be much better off going to find out what this mess is about on your own, though at least now you have some leads.

"It was bad enough that someone's trying to take your company again. Bad enough that the geeks want you to help but the damn shrimp has gone and lost to another no name! You're so livid you can't even think straight, but you don't have time for that. You have to go save your legacy. Someone else has other ideas though. If he thinks your going to buy into this soul stealing crap after he refused your help finding his brother and still blames you, he's got something else coming. Though you must admit starting a duel in an airplane mid-flight was one hell of a bad idea but at least it didn't crash. You almost wish you would've though when you land only to find the geeks. They are stalking you and they're making your life miserable. So why are you helping them again? Better question, why are you helping this idiot who won't wake up? You know why they're helping you, they're trying to reform you and you're having none of it. Or are you? Shit.

"So Isono informs you that they've succeeded in the take over, great. Now you have to break into your own company to get things decoded. When you get it back, Isono is getting a raise. You're not his boss anymore and he and his men are still loyal, that's got to say something to the contrary of you being the bastard everyone keeps accusing you of being. Cold, ruthless and certainly driven but you refuse to be heartless again.

"This whole mess is giving you a headache. It's just one big delay after another and when we finally find Poe's reject; you say this because his eyes remind you of something from _The Tell-Tale Heart_, who's the first to be taken down, you. There is something seriously wrong with this picture and you don't even want to go into the stress-induced hallucination that followed. You do not believe in soul stealing, do you? It doesn't matter, it didn't last long and you're not going to let that disorientation distract you. There's a glowing whirlpool of energy. This reminds you of something out of a very bad anime, especially when you end up on the top of a floating island of some sort. You have given up questioning the completely illogical and unreasonable things that happen to you when you get involved with the shrimp and his friends. It's safer, that's all there is to it.

"Your company is yours; your brother is safe and so far so good. Maybe finally things will settle down and you can attempt to do something normal, like going back to school, except you seem to keep forgetting you go to school with them. There is never going to be anything even remotely normal about your life, ever. And you still haven't figured out why you keep helping them, or why you even give a damn anymore. Oh well, what is, is. It doesn't matter anymore."

Aurora took a deep breath and drank an entire glass of water before she continued. "So there you have it. I know I left out a lot of details, but shit, that's a lot for me to remember from one telling. I probably got some of the events a bit out of order; you'd know that better than me, but…the most important thing is, do you finally get it? Do you understand now?" No one says anything; they haven't even opened their eyes yet. All they do is nod and contemplate the story. It was probably ten minutes before they came back to their senses and left quietly, too much on their minds to stay and discuss it. That would come later.

Now left in the quiet of her now empty apartment, the young woman stretched out on the couch, a smile crossed her features as the phone rang. The number is one she knew by heart, so she didn't hesitate to answer it. "Hey there."

On the other end, a hesitant voice laced with frustration and perhaps a bit of guilt answered her. "May I come over?"

"Always. I'll be waiting."

"Thank you." Maybe now they'd understand why she put up with his antics. He was scared to death of letting anyone that close and it was taking everything he had to give as much as he had. He was getting better, she mused as she waited. He was definitely getting better and she had the patience to wait for as long as it would take.


End file.
